Kiss the Girl
by Silver-Eyed-Rukia
Summary: Two-shot. Left alone by the person she came with Natsuki enjoys herself at the bar until she spots someone among the crowd that sparks her interest.
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss the Girl  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T (For hinted sexual actions)

**Summary:** Left alone by the person she came with Natsuki enjoys herself at the bar until she spots someone among the crowd that sparks her interest.

**Pairing:** hinted(!) Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note:** I am NOT dead, I swear! Just totally busy :( And no, this is **NOT** a Songfic, the story was just inspired by the song from Katy Perry.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. Enjoy reading the first part of this two-shot.

* * *

><p>The bodies of roughly hundred females clashed together to the dull beat of the bass coming from the speakers that graced every corner in this establishment. Heads, tinged in every color imaginable, bobbed up and down to the rhythm, arms and legs extended in weird, yet effective looking dances. The smell of perfume lingered in the hot air and mixed with the sweat from the dancers it created an intoxicating cocktail of smells.<p>

I watched from the far corner, sitting in a comfortable stool at the bar. Nao had left nearly as soon as we had entered this club and had vanished into the crowd, some girls hot on her heels. Girls, as in more than one. Really, that damn Spider never could get enough. I let my gaze wander over the mass of people and spotted two of the girls that disappeared along with the redhead making out in one of the many conversation pits. I didn't want to know where Nao had vanished to.

The hot air made me thirsty and I began to tap my finger to the rhythm of the beat; the music was way too loud to yell for the barkeeper to come over. I already had downed what felt like four B52s and I was still as clear as ever. 1:0 for heavy drinker. I lazily turned my head when the woman behind the counter jammed another B52 onto the wood and I gave her a grin. The woman blushed a soft shade of red and made her amethyst orbs all the more outstanding. Maybe I should ask for her number?

"You look like you have been dragged here too, am I right?"

I was greeted with a shy smile and flaming red hair, which was tied together into a high ponytail behind the girl's head as I turned my own one towards the source of distraction. She didn't look older than 15 and I thought I was young with my 19 years. Not wanting to be rude I turned my body a bit towards her, taking my shot along with me.

"So obvious? Yeah, my friend dragged me here, said something about me needing a girlfriend. But really", I made a gesture with my hand, pointing at everything and nothing in the motion, "in a place like this? You don't know if someone's honest with you or just drunk beyond believe."

Her laugh was barely recognizable but I still caught it; it was a nice sound. Not too high pitched nor too forced. Just a light-hearted laugh. She held out her hand for me to shake and I gladly accepted.

"Aoi Nagisa, nice to meet you."

"Kuga Natsuki, same."

She laughed again and I felt a smile forming on my lips. The good mood of the girl was starting to rub off.

"So", I stretched the syllable for a lack of words to start a conversation, "what are you doing here?" _Way to go Kuga! We're in a lesbian bar, what the hell do you think she wants._

"I'm waiting for somebody to be honest", she replied and the pinkish tint around her cheeks told me that this _someone _wasn't just someone. I noticed a tall woman standing behind Nagisa and I raised a brow, but the silver haired female put a finger in front of her lips, signalizing me to shut my mouth. I did; her eyes were mesmerizing me. A cocky forest green, the exact opposite of Nao's often lazy lime green ones.

She leaned forward and breathed something into the redhead's ear, making her jump in surprise and the blush grow in size. I smirked.

"Shizuma! I told you to stop that or you'll give me a serious heart attack one day." I heard that she wasn't really upset with the woman as she responded to the kiss she gave her. I looked away, downing my fifth B52 that night without blinking.

"Natsuki-san, this is my girlfriend," Nagisa blushed as she said that and it looked good on her, in a weird way, "Hanazono Shizuma. Shizuma, this is Kuga Natsuki." We exchanged handshakes, but when I wanted to withdraw my hand she gave it a light kiss, like a knight giving a kiss to a princess. I felt one of my own blushes creep over my face.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa smacked the older girl playfully over the head and the playgirl kissed her, apologizing through the contact.

"Come Nagisa, let's dance." Her voice was as soft as her features, but her eyes told a whole other story. Lucky Nagisa.

"See you around, Natsuki-san!" And I was alone again. If you can call being surrounded by nearly hundred other people lonely, then I felt a bit lonely. I waved with my empty glass and ordered another drink. While waiting for my B52 I let my eyes wander off again, spotting Shizuma and her redheaded sidekick in a heated dance in the middle of the dance floor. No wonder, that woman was drop dead gorgeous in her tight blue jeans and the white blouse. The black tie that hung loosely around her neck was just another add to her sexiness, at least in my opinion.

When I heard the familiar sound of glass meeting wood I started to turn around, but was stopped when something caught my attention. There, standing near the entrance, was a woman that let my mind go blank in order to find words to describe her. And believe me; sexy wasn't even starting to describe her. She looked a bit lost as she stood there all by herself, fidgeting with a ribbon on her left wrist. I felt my mouth go dry and downed the shot standing on the counter without giving it a second glance. _Now or never Kuga. You can make it. You can surely make it._ How the hell should I make it?

I stood up, wiping my sweaty hands on my black jeans and made my way trough the crowd, my only goal being the beautiful woman still standing where I had last seen her. I was glad I gave myself liquid courage.

Just when I was like two steps away from her some girl appeared in front of her and made me stop dead in my tracks. Don't tell me she already had a girlfriend?

"I think I need to call heaven, seems that they lost an angel." I swear, if it hadn't been for the many people being with me in this room I would have started to laugh out loud or to vomit. Where the hell did she get that pick up line? Between the remains of food from last week? The chestnut blond beauty didn't seem to like the girl's first impression either, but she was way too kind to show it. _Common Kuga! Be the knight in shining armour!_ Call me childish, but I like fairytales.

"The only thing you need to call is an ambulance, 'cause you make me sick", I deadpanned, moving closer to the taller woman and sneaking an arm around her waist. "And she's mine so buzz of, sucker." The teal head's protest was cut short when I felt soft lips pressed against my cheek and she stomped off to god-knows-where; I didn't care. God, if a kiss to my cheek felt this good, I desperately wanted them to have elsewhere on my body. Guess the alcohol's to blame for these thoughts. _Yeah, most likely_. I just love sarcasm.

Snapping back to reality I withdrew my arm and took a step backwards, giving her some space. I hope she didn't mind that little act just now.

"Ookini, Stranger-san. For being my heroine of the day."

I didn't know if she was making fun of me or not, but her honey-coated voice made it hard to make it out.

"Yeah…. I mean, my name's Kuga Natsuki, nice to meet you!" I forcefully grabbed her hand in an attempt to cover my nervousness. She shook it and smiled at me. _I bet I'm drooling by now. Snap out of it, brain!_

"My name's Fujino Shizuru, the pleasure is entirely on my side, Na-tsu-ki" the chestnut blond replied, purring out my name like she owned it. Only then, as she moved her hand to tuck a strand of golden colored hair behind her ear, I noticed the color of her eyes. They were tinged in crimson, looking like cherries in her calm, pale face. I stared, then blinked and stared some more. And the only thing coming to my mind was: "Are you wearing contacts?"

The merry laughter was worth the stupid question and she just shook her head, her smile looking way more natural now.

"I am afraid this is my natural eye color, but I have yet to meet someone with the same tinge to them." Shizuru looked at my face, her orbs lighting up in what seemed to be pleasure. "But Natsuki has a beautiful eye color herself. My, such an intense green. So pure, without a hint of brown or blue to them." Her eyes roamed over my body. "And Natsuki's eyes aren't the only beautiful things I notice."

Wow, I know her for like three minutes and she already made me blush.

"Touché. Uhm, that may sound a bit rushed but do you, you know, want to dance? With me, maybe?" I asked because I had noticed that the music had changed. The music currently playing was slower than the disco beat from before, a perfect opportunity to dance very close to each other. So I held out my hand and hoped that I didn't look like a complete fool.

"I would love to dance with someone as handsome as Natsuki. You shall guide the way."

Her way of speaking was unique, just like her eyes, but I liked it. Not that slang crap that Nao loved to make use of. Not that I'm any better, but yeah…. As I pulled her onto the dance floor, gentle I might add, I secretly checked out her clothing. A tight purple top covered her upper body, a bluish-black skirt doing the same with her waist and her nicely shaped butt. Long, slender legs were stuck in brown, leather boots. A plain outfit, yet she looked more elegant than most people in here. Talk about charisma.

Most of the people left the dance floor due to the more romantic music and only couples were now occupying it; arms embracing hips and necks and bodies pressed together in a loving motion. When we finally reached our destination I turned around and faced the crimson eyed beauty, slowly placing my hands on her hips. She did the same, only that she placed her hands on my shoulders.

I was damn nervous; she made me feel like a fool with her aura of aloofness. Shizuru made it look like she was better than anyone else in here, yet it didn't make her look arrogant or something of that sort. Like a high class noble among simple civilians.

I hesitantly began to dance to the rhythm of the music, taking her with me. Despite being that nervous I wouldn't let the chance to lead her through a dance slip. But when she suddenly closed the distance between our bodies with a swift motion of her arms I had to suppress a yelp of surprise.

"My, Natsuki seems be a shy one", she breathed into my ear, moving along with my movements perfectly. A mischievous smile graced her delicate, slightly red painted lips as her eyes captured mine in a challenging way. "Hard on the edges, soft inside, hm? I like that."

I raised a slender brow at that statement. "You're one to talk. You make it look like you're some innocent little girl and what do I find behind that façade? A teasing vixen. You can't fool me, Shizuru." The smirk I received made me think twice about whether I just had won that verbal fight or if I had lost it. And that I got no answer wasn't helping either.

We danced for a while longer, talking about god and the world while doing so. I found out that Shizuru moved to Tokyo just recently and that she was searching for a place to stay. She was currently living in a hotel her parents paid for.

`_That's you chance Kuga! Go on and ask her!_´ I cursed my inner voice at times, but some of the suggestions aren't that bad. So I asked her.

"I could offer you a place to stay if you want to. My apartment is way too big for one person alone anyway, so…" I left the sentence unfinished, searching for an answer in her serene face. Shizuru just smiled at me and her lips moved closer to my own ones, making me licking them unconsciously. But just mere inches away from my lips she stopped.

"I'd like to move in with someone like Natsuki, thanks for the offer. I'm gladly accepting."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong> _Ookini_ (Kyoto Accent) - Thanks/Thank you

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

That was the first part of the two shot. I may add that this was written AGES ago and isn't written the way I'd write now I think. But it isn't that bad, I've written worse stories than this ;) I think :D

Look forward to the next part, I think you won't be disappointed, if you already liked this.

**Phrase of the Day**

_I told another lie today and I got through this day, no one saw through my games_

"Courage" by Superchic[k]_  
><em>

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiss the Girl  
><strong>

by

_Silver-Eyed Rukia_

**Rated:** T (For hinted sexual actions)

**Summary:** Left alone by the person she came with Natsuki enjoys herself at the bar until she spots someone among the crowd that sparks her interest.

**Pairing:** hinted(!) Shizuru x Natsuki

**Note:** I'm dead tired, just finished this after months of doing nothing. I'm off to bed ._.

**Note 2:** This isn't beta-ed, so please ignore any mistakes. Or point them out and correct me, whatever you prefer. Enjoy reading the second and last part of this two-shot.

* * *

><p>I let my eyes wander over her face, searching for any hint of rejection in it, but when they didn't find any I finally closed the gap between us and tasted her cherry-lipstick. It felt as if someone had just dropped a bomb in my stomach, sending my emotions flying everywhere around my body. God, this felt so right. My hands got a mind on their own and started moving over her body, but a firm yet gentle grip stopped them.<p>

"I don't mind it, but would Natsuki really like making out with me in front of over a hundred people?"

Damn this woman! She combined a tease with the truth and created a situation where I had to back down. She's going to get it, mark my words.

Ignoring the sexy smirk she was wearing I grabbed her arm and led her away from the dance floor that was starting to get crowded once more; seems that the DJ had decided that it was time to party again. As we made our way through the crowd I spotted Nao sitting at the bar, her head resting on the counter. The busty barkeeper who had served me earlier sat opposite the red-headed troublemaker, her face flushed and her eyes locked on a piece of paper. I somehow got the feeling that said paper contained my friend's number.

"That damn Spider", I mumbled and cursed under my breath before I turned around to my companion, giving her a somewhat annoyed, somewhat apologetic smile. "I have to pick up my friend, could you help me get her into the car?" I ignored the fact that I wasn't sober anymore and just hoped that we wouldn't get caught.

Shizuru's eyes followed my gaze towards the counter and she nodded when she spotted the redhead sitting, or more like, slouching there. Really, that Spider never knows when it's enough. So I walked over to her, grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her head…only to see that she was already soundly asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me. Nao, hey! Wake up!"

A grunt was the answer, followed by several words I couldn't make out due to the now loud music roaring from the speakers. How can anybody sleep under such conditions? I had to restrain myself from strangling the redhead right then and there, but a hand on my shoulder told me that Shizuru was already waiting for me. So I picked up my smaller friend and stalked out of the bar, ignoring the weird looks shot our way.

A few minutes and several curses, only from my side though, later all three of us were seated in my car and on the way to my apartment; Nao's was right next door so that wasn't a problem.

"…Not there, lower…yeah, right there…"

I gripped the steering wheel so hard I thought it would burst under the pressure. Why did Nao have to have weird dreams while sleeping in my car? Guess she pretty much messed up her first impression when it comes to Shizuru. Said woman was actually enjoying my friend's colourful imagination, giving me a strange look from time to time. Did I mention that Nao wasn't known for keeping anything secret?

"That was nothing girl…harder…", I heard her mumble again, soon followed by a loud moan. God, I swear I'm going to kill that girl when we reach the building complex. I will feed her to my dog and say it was an accident. I shot a short glance at my soon-to-be roommate and had to suppress an annoyed grunt; Shizuru had a hard time masking her mirth.

When I had to stop because of a red light the first few words of Nao's senseless rambling were drowned, sadly not the whole sentence.

"…suki, you're amazing..."

"Nat_su__ki_?"

A moan.

"Yes, Shizuru?"

"I think your friend is having a very vivid dream about Natsuki", and yet another unpleasant noise, "and herself."

"Don't mind her; she's just oversexed, nothing more. And no, I'm not sleeping with her!"

For the second time that day I heard the melodious sound of Shizuru's laughter and it lifted up my mood despite me being furious at the redhead. I took a deep breath to calm down and continued to drive down the street, having a clear mind for the first time since I had entered the club a few hours ago. I checked the clock and nearly had a heart-attack when I checked a second time to be entirely sure I got the time right: it was well past 3 AM and I had to go to work at 7. The urge to slam my head onto the steering wheel got harder and harder to suppress, but when my silent companion, not the red-headed one thank you very much, leaned over to whisper something into my ear my bad mood was washed away in an instant.

"Shizuru, you are so wicked, in every sense of the word."

"My, Natsuki surely knows how to compliment a woman to her liking."

I grinned my trademark wolf-grin and readied myself for the next few seconds: Nao's gonna be pissed for sure.

I checked the rearview mirror and I thought my grin would split my head when I slammed on the brakes and heard a dull but loud thud when the head of my former roommate slammed against the back of my seat, jerking her out of her messed up dreams and back into reality. The crimson-eyed beauty couldn't contain her mirth any longer and burst into a fit of merry laughter in which I was soon to follow.

"What the bloody hell are you on, Mutt? Wanna break my goddamn nose, or even better, my neck? Ah fuck, I'm bleeding. You better have a good explanation for nearly...killing...me", the enraged redhead trailed off, taking in the view of the still laughing Kyoto-beauty.

"Am I still dreaming or is there a hot chick sitting on my seat?"

"Shut it Spider and sit down", I said, having noticed the looks she was giving Shizuru. "And don't stain the car with your blood, get some tissues or something."

Before Nao could even do as much as move a muscle Shizuru had already leaned over, handing the loudmouth a tissue with an apologizing smile gracing her features. The shorter girl grabbed the tissue with a mumbled thanks and returned to the back seat, now properly seated on her ass instead of sleeping on it. I couldn't suppress a snicker at the sight of a dumbfounded Nao and made a mental note to never gonna let her live that one down.

The last five minutes it took us to get to our apartment-complex went by in silence except for a mumbled curse from Nao every now and then. I checked the time once more before pulling into the parking lot and turning off the engine. Before I could even say a word the redhead got out of the car and patted my shoulder twice, once for saying thank you and a second time for saying bye. I just waved and unbuckled my belt, also getting out of the car. I noticed that the Spider had left her door open and was about to slam it shut when I noticed something else: Shizuru being fast asleep on the passenger seat, her face leaning against the cold glass, her hot breath leaving trails of little white clouds in the chilly night-air. Guess Nao had seen her being asleep and didn't close the door as to not wake her. Wow, the Spider can be pretty considerate at times.

"Never would have guessed I'd have to carry two hot girls in my arms in one day, less carrying one of them into my apartment", I said to no one in particular.

I chuckled and closed the doors on my side gently, not wanting to wake up my future roommate or maybe even girlfriend, who knows? After more or less gracefully picking her up and locking the car I began to climb the huge amount of stairs before me. Sometimes I hated living on the 17th floor.

I reached the door to my apartment a few minutes later, a little bit out of breath after carrying 46 kilo of pure yet heavy grace all the way up here. '_That's what you get for skipping your workout the last few weeks_', I reminded myself, somehow managing to open the door without having to let go of the girl in my arms. '_If this becomes a routine I better add a few more hours of workout every day._'

I kicked off my shoes, stepped over my sleeping dog Duran, flicked on the lights in my bedroom with my elbow and lay down Shizuru on the right side of my king-sized bed. When I was about to remove my arms from beneath her I stopped, admiring her long, beautiful eyelashes and her porcelain skin, running a slender finger along her jawline while doing so.

I smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. My mother always used to do that to help me fall asleep and to keep the nightmares away. But before I could reach my destination my lips were held up by another pair of lips, slender arms sneaking around my neck and pulling me down, right into the kiss. Before I got the chance to comprehend what was going on or to even enjoy the contact it was over, instead I received a teasing look from the woman lying beneath me.

"Do not tell me Natsuki forgot where she left off in the establishment when we had to leave?", Shizuru said, her voice now being even more soothing yet seductive than in the club.

I flashed her a toothed grin, raising a slender brow of mine. "Who's the one falling asleep during a short trip in the car, hm? I thought you'd wanna get some sleep before, you know...", I trailed off, giving some sort of wave with my hand to show what I meant.

"Natsuki does not seem to be a good thinker then", the chestnut-blonde breathed before capturing my lips one again, this time using the grip on my neck to pull me on top of her, legs brushing against each other as I positioned us more comfortably on top of the bed. When we pulled apart due to much needed oxygen I pinned her arms down on the bed, giving a small display of my superior physical strength and grinned. "You'll regret ever saying that", I said in what I hoped to be my most threatening voice and closed the gap between our bodies, my right hand releasing one of her arms and reaching for the clock standing on the nightstand right beside the lamp, setting the alarm.

Noses nearly brushing against each other and crimson and emerald getting lost in one another we just lay there in silence for a moment before I planted a kiss on her forehead and flicked off the last source of light in the room, catching a glimpse of her gentle smile before it got swallowed by darkness.

"Welcome home, Shizuru."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it guys and girls. Actually, mostly girls I think. Or not? I have no idea to be honest :|<p>

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Especially after I re-wrote the beginning/middle of part two dozens of times until I just gave up and left it as it is now. I'm on summer break by the end of this week and I want to start updating more often than just every few months, so please look forward to more stories :)

Last but not least I want to thank **EVERYONE** who reviewed not only this, but every story of mine. It is much appreciated and it always makes my day to read what people think of my work :)

See ya!

~SER

**Phrase of the Day**

_I will end where I began  
><em>

"Dear Agony" by Breaking Benjamin_  
><em>

**If you liked it, please** **REVIEW**.

No flaming please.


End file.
